All We Know Is Falling
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: OC siblings Griffin and Adain O'Connor hate each other, but will the island change that? Can they realize how much they actually need each other or will tragedy befall them before they can apologize? R&R! Rated for future references...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own anything you recognize...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed, slamming my brother against the far wall and glaring at him as his head bounced off of it. Anger was burning through my veins and I could barely resist jumping on top of him and killing him. "You were supposed to protect us! Me! You weren't supposed to leave me behind with him!"

Okay, let's stop there and then back track. Just so I can tell you what's up. First of all, my name is Adain O' Conner, that's all you need to know and that's all you'll probably want to know. I'm from Wales, but am currently living in L.A. (which is Los Angeles for all of those that didn't know). See, my mum left when I was about five, leaving Griffin and I with our drunken ass of a father. Griffin didn't _really_ want to stay and help out after he turned about fourteen, but he had to 'cause he wasn't eighteen yet. And you can guess what happened when he turned eighteen.

If you didn't say that he up and left right away, then you're definitely an idiot or mental and need to go have your head checked out. All right? Okay, glad we got that straightened out.

Now back to the story . . . .

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he twisted out of my grasp and scrambled over to a little room to the side of his apartment. "I mean it! You're not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to see all this stuff!" He sounded a little worried, aw, poor him. But what the hell did I care? He left me behind! "So," he said finally, turning around and smirking at me. "If you could kindly fuck off. As in now."

I rolled my eyes and took a step towards him, wanting to punch him until he was knocked out and couldn't do anything! He took a step towards me also and I could see something in his eyes that I never saw before. "Do you really not want to see your little sister?" I hissed, narrowing my brown eyes. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You left me behind! You didn't care about me at all! I WAS SIXTEEN!"

"And I was eighteen!" he screamed back, pushing _me_ against the wall. "I thought you knew that I was leaving!"

"Yeah, but not leaving me BEHIND!" I screeched, pushing him away from me. "Dad could barely take care of himself, let alone me!" I got away from the wall and started throwing stuff into a duffel bag that was laying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at me. "That's all my stuff."

"Obviously!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Otherwise I wouldn't be putting it in the freaking bag!" I could see his black shoes step in front of me and I looked up into his angry face. "We're going to L.A."

"Do you not get the whole reason why I moved to Sydney?" he asked angrily, ripping the bag away from me and running his fingers through his messy brown hair. "I'm not going back to the scum of a father we have!"

"That's not what I want! You need to come back so that we can find mum!" I wailed, sitting back on the floor and wiping dirt off of my heeled boots. Griffin leaned down, his face falling into a look of compassion that I had never seen before and raised his hands. I flinched back, putting my hands up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked, a slight smile on his lips. "Did you think I was gonna hit you or something?" I shook my head, glaring at him defiantly. "I'm not going back because you want me to, all right? I'm going back because I want to find her and give her a piece of my mind. Let's go!"

I nodded, jumping up and tottering a little on my boots. I righted myself and grabbed the bag out of his hands, getting ready to throw in whatever I could find, not caring about the looks Griffin was throwing me. "We have to leave in about five minutes so grab whatever you can find," I told him, getting annoyed at him just standing there.

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


	2. Ahead By A Century

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own the lyrics. It's The Tragically Hip and the song is Ahead By A Century...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

"Five minutes? You barge into my apartment, start screaming at me and then expect me to go to an airport? Yeah, your plan was really well thought out!" Griffin hissed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Adain!" I looked at him, fury roiling through my body. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!" I growled, standing up and brushing my black jeans off. "I have no choice when all you do is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk." Griffin let a slight smile spread across his lips and then frowned, pulling the duffel bag over his shoulder and walking out of the apartment. "Where are you going?" I asked, following him with clipped footsteps. "What? You're not even going to lead me out of your house?"

"Why would I?" he asked, sounding a little miffed. "You're the one that decided it would be a good idea to come and get me!" I rolled my eyes and started to run after him, but after I almost tripped, I decided against that.

See, I've always been a little tipsy on my feet. Not drunk tipsy, just clumsy. So put me and heels together and we've got a problem.

"Stop falling!" I took a deep breath and then regained my composure, following him to a nice, silver Lotus Elise. He unlocked it with a press of a button and hopped inside.

"Oh my, God," I whispered, staring at the car. "There is no way that this is yours!" Griffin shot me a cock-eyed grin and motioned for me to get into the car. "Did you steal this?"

"Nope," Griffin said proudly. "Why so surprised?"

"Because when we left home you had a piece of crap car and now this?" I said, looking from Griffin's blue eyes to the silver of the car. "And there is _no_ way that you are making enough money to own that car!"

"Who says that I'm not just holding it for a friend?" he quipped, rolling his eyes and turning the car on, obviously trying to get me into the car. Some music floated out of the speakers and I rolled my eyes, getting into the car. "You didn't have anything?"

"No. I knew exactly where you were. I didn't need anything," I explained, rolling my eyes. "And why are you taking a borrowed car to an airport? Won't your _friend_ need it soon?"

"No. And stop asking questions. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible!"

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and stuck my arm out the window, hoping to gain a tan.

"_First we'd climb a tree and maybe then we'd talk or sit silently and listen to our thoughts. With illusions of someday casting a golden light. No dress rehearsal, this is our life. That's when the hornet stung me and I had a feverish dream with revenge and doubt tonight we smoke them out."_

I watched Griffin with my blue eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. He wasn't like I remembered. He was more closed off, almost like he was trying to shut everyone out. Which made no sense. Griffin had never been open, but he had never been completely closed off to the world.

"What are you watching me for?" he asked, glancing over at me. "Do I interest you or something? Do I remind you of loves lost? Because if I do, you're getting out of the car now!"

"Griffin!" I shrieked, pointing at an oncoming car. "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get us both killed! God!"

"Will you just shut up?" he screeched at me, anger clouding his face. "It's your fucking fault I'm on this road!"

I blinked, set my jaw and fell silent, tapping my fingers on the outside of the car, listening to the music and trying not to get emotional.

"_You are ahead by a century. Stare in the morning shroud and then the day began. I tilted your cloud, you tilted my hand. Rain falls in real time and rain fell through the night. No dress rehearsal, this is our life. That's when the hornet stung me and I had a serious dream with revenge and doubt tonight, we smoked them out. You are ahead by a century. But this is our life and disappointing you getting me down."_

I could see the airport ahead, but Griffin didn't seem to acknowledge it's existence. "Griffin!" I screamed, clinging to the door as he screeched into a parking space. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

"That _would_ make life easier, don't you think Adain?" he asked scornfully, getting out of the car, pulling his duffel bag over his shoulder and walking into the airport. I rolled my eyes, sighed and followed him, basically running to keep up with him.

"Can you please wait up?" I called, stopping in the middle of the road. I could see a car coming towards me, but I didn't move in case he saw an opportunity for heroism. And then, just as it was about to hit me, he ran full speed and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the roadway.

"Are you mental? You could have been killed!" he screeched, anger showing that he really did care.

"Well, it would be easier wouldn't it?" I spat, wrenching my arm away from him and stomping in front of him. I could hear his heavy sigh, but didn't slow down.

We finally made it inside without anymore fights. Thank God. But when we were in the actual airport, waiting for the plane to come and take us to L.A., Griffin decided that he was bored.

"I'm bored," he sniffed, slouching in his chair. "I think I'm gonna get some takeaway, do you want some?" he asked, getting up and walking away.

"No," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to find a bar.

I was wandering around, trying to find somewhere to get a drink, when I saw one! I took a deep breath and walked over to it, sighing as I sat down with my head in my hands. "Hard day?" a deep voice asked next to me. I looked up and saw a man with short brown hair. I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. "Yeah, me too."

"What are you drinking?" I asked, pulling my fingers through my dark brown hair and smiling at him.

"Gin and tonic. You?" he asked, smiling back and tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Abbey Cocktail. I'm Adain O' Conner by the way," I introduced, holding my hand out to him.

"Jack Shepherd," he said, opening his mouth to say something else when Griffin showed up.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" he called, holding a bag of Japanese food. I rolled my eyes and jumped off of my stool.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Jack," I smiled, waving.

"Yeah, you too," he answered, shaking my hand and pressing something to it. I looked down and it was a number. Score one for the dateless!

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


	3. Blackened Blue Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own the lyrics. It's The Charlatans and the song is Blackened Blue Eyes...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

"Are you actually stepping up to become a big brother?" I asked sarcastically, covering my mouth with my hand and smiling. Griffin turned around and glared at me, cutting my short ceremony off. "You can hardly blame me for coming up with something when you all of a sudden appear out of nowhere and pretend that you actually care about me!"

"Whose to say that I don't?" he asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Well, it could just be the fact that you left when I was sixteen and never came back!" I hissed angrily, trailing him to our seats. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Let's not talk about this now," he sighed, sitting down heavily and pulling his iPod out. I rolled my eyes and ripped an earbud out of his ear. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's the perfect time to talk about so let's!" Griffin just ignored me, took the earbud back and shoved it into his ear. I rolled my eyes, sat down and pulled my CD player out, pressing play and sinking into the calmness of it.

"_A Charlatan, I, noble and wild. Hustlin' for tricks to help you feel loved. And we all need a shoulder to cry on once in a while. And there won't be a dry eye in the house tonight. Blackened blue eyes. I don't care too much for your circumstances or you situation-wise."_

I looked up and saw that Griffin had gotten up and was now talking to a pretty blonde that had dropped something. How typical. He was off flirting with some random girl and I was stuck watching over his bags. What the hell? Why did I always get stuck with the work while he got to play? Seems like that was the age old story for us! But-

I was interrupted mid-rant (how unfortunate, I know) by some random guy sitting next to me. I felt like saying that that was Griffin's seat, but then I remembered that I was mad at him. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you find it annoying when a relative starts flirting with random guys?" he asked randomly, not letting anything stop him from talking. "I mean. What if you were trying to have a really meaningful conversation and then they just decide to talk to someone else that's cuter than you?"

I tried to back away because I was kind of scared of this random guy spouting his life story at me. But the odd thing was, I opened my big fat mouth and said, "yeah. I totally get it." What the bloody hell was wrong with me? Wasn't I raised to not talk to strangers? Oh, wait! I skipped that lesson! "Actually it's happening right now." I pointed over to Griffin and I watched the guy's eyes widen.

"That's my sister!" he gasped, turning his ice blue eyes to my blue eyes.

"That's my brother," I smiled, looking back at Griffin and the girl. "I'm Adain by the way. Adain O' Conner."

"Boone Carlyle," he replied, sticking his hand out. I shook it, feeling relief as there wasn't another number in it. "So, what are you listening to?"

"Blackened Blue Eyes," I explained, slouching back into my seat and pressing play.

"_A Charlatan, I will blossom and die. One day you'll find a real need for love or you live with the fear for the rest of your life. And there won't be a dry eye in the house tonight. Blackened blue eyes. I don't care too much for your circumstances or you situation-wise."_

I looked over at Griffin and was surprised at how happy and relaxed he looked. Like he had been doing this forever and this was what he was good at. And maybe he was. All I knew was that I gave him so much stress and I probably overrode all of the protective barriers he put up. And sure, I felt bad about it, but what was I supposed to do? He left me with my ass of a father and just expected me to be fine until I moved out? I didn't think so!

"Flight 815 is now boarding!" someone called over the loudspeaker. We (me and Boone) jumped out of our seats, I grabbed Griffin and his duffel bag and then we ran to the plane, getting ready to board and leave Australia!

"_The one thing I hate, the numb and the fake. The gutless who rape, the jaws of a snake. We all need a best friend we can trust with our lives til the end. Blackened blue eyes, I don't care too much for second chances. Blackened blue eyes, I don't care too much for final chances. Ride out into a world of random prostitutes. I'll show you some fantastic scenes and it will be all right. Blackened blue eyes, blackened blue eyes, blackened blue eyes."_

I took my seat next to Griffin and rolled my eyes, frustration bubbling at how cavalier he was acting! "What's your problem A?" he asked, picking at his nails. "You're acting like you hate me."

"Oh, like you act all the time? Oh, wait! It's not an act for you is it?" I hissed, glaring at him harshly. Griffin shrugged and then looked out the window. "Now what are you doing?"

"We're not going back home are we?" he asked sullenly, turning his sad eyes to mine and running his fingers through his hair, making it even messier. "I mean, not that I don't want to see where most of the memories are. But I seriously can't deal with dad right now."

"Don't worry," I sighed, rolling my eyes and slouching back in my seat. "I wouldn't dream of making you feel uncomfortable."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course not!" I closed my eyes and then started laughing as he elbowed me in my ribs. "Stop it!"

"Did that actually tickle?" he asked, his blue eyes wide and smiling.

"No," I sulked, facing away from him. "But that's-" And that's when the shaking started. There was a low rumbling and the masks dropped from the ceiling. I looked up and Griffin shoved the mask onto my face and then shoved it on his own. I was breathing short and fast, trying not to have a panic attack. I could see everyone around me, even one person get sucked out of the plane. I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to cry. I had to be tough, I had-

XoXo

I woke up face down in the sand, something warm and sticky running down my cheek forehead into the sand. I rolled over, took a deep breath of air that was not filled with sand and looked up at the clear blue sky. There were screams and explosions happening all around me but there was only one name that was on my mind. Griffin. I stood up, swayed on my feet a little bit, and then started running to find him. I (accidentally) ran into Boone, with tears running down my cheeks and my breath becoming frantic.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly, pulling me away from him. I nodded and started to look around for Griffin, just one little sign that he was okay. I tore away from Boone and started to run down the beach. "Hey! Do you have a pen?" he called after me with his hands cupped around his mouth.

I turned around and shook my head. What an idiot?

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


	4. I Know You Want It

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own the lyrics. It's The Charlatans and the song is Blackened Blue Eyes...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

_I walked up the sidewalk, dread building in my stomach about what was going to happen once I walked into the house. I knew what I was going to find. My dad drunk and probably laying on the floor because he can't drag himself up to his room and Griffin in his room with some girl. What a great family? I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked the front door, my legs automatically getting attacked by my cat. "Hey, Lovett. Where is everybody?" I cooed, picking her up and stroking her._

_I walked into the living room and sure enough there was my dad. But he wasn't asleep, which was score one for him! "Hey!" he growled from his chair, scaring me and making Lovett jump. "You're late!" I stayed silent, not daring to even say one word. He got off of his chair and I flinched, lowering my blue eyes. "Why are you late?" he asked, bringing his face close to mine so that I could smell beer. "Why are you wet?"_

"_'Cause it's raining out!" I snapped, cocking my hip and automatically knowing that it was a bad idea. His hand reached forward and smacked my face with a crack. I reeled back and fell on the floor, tears welling in my eyes. I refused to cry in front of him though, that would just get him madder._

"_Get upstairs, get your brother and then get out of my sight!" he screamed, pulling my up by my hair. I nodded silently, trying hard not to cry. _

_I scrambled up the stairs and knocked hard on Griffin's door. There was loud music playing and tears were running down my face. I just wanted out of this hell-hole but there was no way I could! Griffin opened the door half dressed and looked down at me. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, looking me over and then, seeing my face, he walked out and shut the door behind him._

"_D-Dad wants us," I stammered, wiping my tears off of my face. Griffin nodded and started down the stairs. "You n-need to p-put a shirt on f-first!" He rolled his eyes but went back into his room. I could hear muffled voices through the wall. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor, silently crying._

"_Adain! Did you get him?" my dad yelled from downstairs, slurring his words together._

"_Yes!" I said simply, banging my head on the wall. Why the hell was a fourteen-year-old stuck in a place like this? Maybe I could leave. Like my mum did. Then everyone would be happy._

"_You're mumbling to yourself," Griffin hissed, walking out of his room and down the hall. He didn't even glance back at me. Thanks brother!_

"_Can I get some help?" I asked fiercely from where I was sitting. Griffin sighed heavily and turned around after standing there for five minutes. "Please?" He nodded and held his arms out. I grabbed on and was heaved up onto my feet. "Thanks," I muttered, brushing my jeans off._

"_We should probably get down there. We don't want him to be even more mad at us than he already is," Griffin said quietly, walking down the hall faster than I could._

"_I don't think that's possible," I muttered, following him down the stairs._

XoXo

I was scanning the sand feverishly now, just trying to find any sign that my big brother was still living and breathing! And then I found him! He was sitting dazed on the sand. I ran over to him, a big sloppy grin on my face and hugged him full force. "Ow! Adain! Get off of me!" he growled, pushing me away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was worried about you," I whispered, sitting back on the sand and feeling tears well up again. Griffin scoffed and stood up, falling down almost immediately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just piss off!" he hissed, brushing himself off and hobbling down the beach and leaving me behind. 

Against my better judgment I started to cry. Like really cry. I started to bawl with the heaving sobs and my nose dripping and tears making streaks on my battered face. But then I realized. What the hell is crying going to do on a godforsaken island? And yes, I did pull myself together right after that!

"Hey, Adain right?" asked a voice that I recognized from the bar in the airport. I scraped the tears from my eyes and looked up at him, trying to put a winning smile on my lips. "Are you okay? Here, let me look at your head."

"Do you know where my brother went? I need to hit him!" I asked, looking into his kind brown eyes. Jack laughed and shook his head. "Oh yeah, you don't know who my brother is."

"No. I don't," he smiled, taking something out of his back pocket. It was needle and thread. Shit.

"Um, I'm not good with needles. Especially when they're going in my head!" I winced, trying to get away from him.

"Yes, but if you don't get this stitched up then it's gonna get infected and then who knows where we're going to be?" Jack said doctorishly. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying not to scream when the needle hit my skin. "There. We're all done. Now, was that so bad?"

"Yes," I said darkly, glaring at him. Jack put his hands up and then took me over to people that were trying to build a fire. "Sorry. Don't really feel like helping out today."

"If you don't help then you don't eat," Boone said simply, popping out of nowhere.

"Great. Two people that I don't even know are trying to get me to help. That is just wonderful!" I hissed, picking up a piece of wood and throwing it onto the fire angrily. I was sulking but I didn't care. My brother had just pissed me off and now I was forced to help people that I didn't even know. What the hell was this place?

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


	5. Ladies And Gentlemen

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own the lyrics. It's The Charlatans and the song is Blackened Blue Eyes...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

I was sitting on the ground, refusing to help out with the fire since it was already built and no one really wanted to do anything anyway. Jack had ran off to help some pregnant woman, Boone was trying to call someone on his phone (which was completely idiotic by the way), and I was past caring about whatever Griffin was doing. "Why don't you help us out over here?" a woman with long brown curls and nice green eyes asked, standing next to me.

"No," I said grumpily, jiggling my leg up and down. She just stood there, watching me and not making a sound. "What more could you want? I already bloody well told you I don't want to help!"

"I can hear. I'm not deaf, I can actually hear what you're saying," I heard a familiar voice say angrily. I rolled my eyes and kept my back hunched to him, but that didn't keep him away from me! He sat right down next to me and just looked at me with that stupid look he has. "Come on, Adain. I know you're not mad at me anymore!"

"And how do you know that?" I hissed, tears welling into my eyes unwillingly. "All my life you've just pushed me away! So how do you know how my emotions work? Because the last time I checked we haven't spent enough time together to really understand how our emotions work. Do you agree?"

Okay, so maybe my sarcasm was a little much, but still. I think he deserved it!

"Let's not talk about this now," Griffin whispered in my ear, pulling me up. I shook my head and tried to stay down, but it didn't work. I basically ended up falling on the ground. "Can you not be a klutz?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I bit, glaring at him. "I'm sorry that I can't stay on my feet long enough for you!" Griffin rolled his eyes and picked me up again, dragging me toward something. "Stop it! Griffin! Get off of me!"

"Why should I? I never gave a damn what you said before, why should I start now?" he growled, sinking down on the sand next to me. I started to sob then, not caring who saw me and who didn't. Tears were falling down my cheeks and the sobs were ripping out of my throat. "What the hell is the matter with you? When we were growing up you were never this emotional!"

"I couldn't! Don't you re-remember? If I s-so much as s-shed a tear I-I would get s-slapped," I stammered, trying to wipe the tears away so that he couldn't see the white skin beneath the dirt. "Oh no. You weren't around enough to remember!"

"Hey, what the hell happened to you? Do you really hate me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You left and I couldn't because Dad was going to die if I did," I screeched, trying not to look at him and stop my rant. "But it's okay. We don't have to do this now." I stood up, dusted my pants off and walked away from him, not caring whether he cared about me or not. He could die on this damn island without me caring and I would be perfectly fine. Okay, so maybe not. But all I was doing was trying to hold onto my dignity and my sanity at that point.

XoXo

You never realize how pretty the ocean is until you're forced to stare at it for over 12 hours, do you? Well, I did. And that was just because I didn't feel like looking at Griffin's sorry face while I tried to figure out what the hell I was going to do at the end of the night. "Are you okay?" I heard Boone ask. I looked up and gave him what I hoped was a normal looking smile.

"Yeah, why would you ask that?" I asked, surprised my voice was so steady. "Do I look depressed or something?"

"Not really. You're just all alone. At the back of a fire. You just looked kind of lonely," he explained, taking a seat next to me. "Where's your brother?"

"Where's you sister?" I asked back, successfully evading his question. Boone chuckled and looked into the fire. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, finally realizing how lonely I had been. "That's not the real reason you came over here," I said softly, looking back and feeling surprised when I found his blue eyes staring right at me.

"Are you a mind reader now?" he asked, a smile on his lips. I laughed but shook my head, looking up when Griffin sidled over.

"Who are you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Griffin. Just stop," I whispered, pressing my fingers to my forehead and glaring at him.

Just as Griffin and Boone were about to go at it (which I would have loved to see by the way), a low rumbling tore out of the jungle and trees were going down as though they had been ripped out of the grounds, roots and all. I jumped back into Boone's arms (unintentionally of course) and looked at the dark jungle, trying not to whimper from fear. And then, just as suddenly as it had started. It was over. Everyone let out a breath that they had no idea they were holding and just looked at each other.

"Did everybody see that?" asked a pregnant Australian blonde. No one responded, just looked at the jungle. I wondered if it was going to come again. And if it was, if it was going to kill us.

I looked over at Griffin who's eyes were huge and he was watching the jungle with a tight lipped, white faced look of fear that I had never seen on him before. "Are you okay?" Boone asked, looking down at me with actual care. I nodded silently and walked over to Griffin, hugging him and putting everything into the hug that I could. He put his head on mine and hugged me back, making me feel safer than I had in years.

"Thank you," he said quietly. I looked up with confusion. "For coming back and getting me. You really needed me if you would spend that much money."

"Shut up," I hissed, glaring at him for a split second. He nodded and sat down, dragging me with him. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you nicely." He nodded, got up and walked away, understanding the silent things I told him.

I looked over at Boone who shrugged and walked off too. And just like that, I was alone again. How can you be alone with all sorts of people around you ask? Don't come to me, I don't understand either!

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


	6. Lay Down The Law

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own the lyrics. It's The Charlatans and the song is Blackened Blue Eyes...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

The next morning, after an entirely sleepless night and crouching on the ground trying to stay warm, a bunch of us were huddled together in a circle just randomly talking about no one. It's time for a little review of the names! The British kid was Charlie, Boone's sister was Shannon, the little kid was Walt and his dad was Michael and that's about as far as I got. Unfortunately. But it's better than nothing.

"Does anyone have any sunblock?" Griffin asked, rubbing his arms and looking at the sun as though it was going to turn him into a pile of ash.

"Yeah, I do," Shannon replied, moving her blonde hair from one shoulder to another and giving it to Griffin. I looked over at Griffin and saw a ridiculous look of absolute adoration on it. I shoved him hard with my elbow and he shot me a death glare. I stuck my tongue out and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Are we seriously gonna sit here until they come to get us?" I asked, bored out of my mind and hot with the sun beating down on my backs.

"You could come with us to find the black box. We think we know where the front of the plane hit," Jack said, strolling up to us and kneeling down next to Boone.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, scrambling up and getting ready to go over to him. But of course, my ass of a brother had to grab onto my wrist and pull me back down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We need to spend quality time together so you're not going. Maybe next time," Griffin said, obviously not meaning it. I rolled my eyes and sat down heavily shooting daggers at him.

"Well, if she's not going then can I?" Charlie asked excitedly, standing up and brushing his hands off on his jeans. I shot a glare at Griffin, but he was too engrossed in watching Shannon to notice. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Jack who had leaned in close enough to my ear that he could breath and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you sure you can't come?" he asked, his warm brown eyes full of sincerity. I shook my head regretfully, looking down at the sand.

"It's better if I listen to him," I said quietly, still not looking up at him. Jack nodded, patted my shoulder and walked away. I looked up and watched him walk away, an aching in my chest as I realized how much I wanted to go with him. Anything for a respite from my over protective brother and his weird ways.

XoXo

A while later, we all were ready to kill each other because of how bored we were. And it just so happens that two people almost did kill each other. Some Iraqi and a hick from the bowels of America were having a fist fight on the beach. Believe me when I tell you that it was hilarious to watch. All you could see was sand flying everywhere and a flash of either blond or black hair. All in all, I was surprised at how hostile these people were.

And then Jack had to come and break everything up. "That's enough! That's enough!" he yelled, his voice hoarse and his strong arms picking the hick up and pulling him off to the side.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Charlie asked in disbelief, his grey-blue eyes wide and surprised.

"He thinks that I'm a terrorist!" the Iraqi said thickly, clutching his nose.

"That is not what I said! See? He's so damn stupid he doesn't even know what I said!" the hick growled from where he was banished to. I rolled my eyes and shifted my feet, no longer finding _any_ amusement in the fight anymore. "I said that it didn't make any sense that he would survive when the guy sitting _right next to him_ didn't make it! And am I the only one that noticed him getting ripped out of line before we boarded! I am just sayin'!"

Then the Iraqi said something in his native tongue and the hick just set off! He started screaming, testing Jack's restraint against him and then Kate spoke up. "Knock it off!" she screamed, and why they listened to her, we'll never know.

"Oh great, little miss perfect is gonna have a little chat with us now," I growled, rolling my eyes and glaring at her. Griffin nudged me hard in the side and then shot me daggers. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my eyes. He started laughing and I allowed myself a half-smile.

"We found the transmitter but it's broken! Does anybody know how to fix it?" she yelled at us again, staring each and every one of us down.

"I might," Sayid said, stepping up to Kate and holding his hand out. "I was trained in things like these."

"I'm sure he was," Griffin hissed in my ear. I shoved him away and glared at him. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah. Let's trust this guy!" Sawyer growled, throwing his arms up into the air and turning his head to face Sayid.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, stepping up to face him despite Griffin's hand trying to pull me back. "Don't call him out just because you're too insecure to step up and say something yourself!" Sawyer just looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Glad to know I could shut him up. "You want to find a way off of here? What if he's our only chance?" Sawyer stayed silent. "That's what I thought, hick!" I said scathingly, turning away and stalking back to Griffin.

"You know what Hot Shot?" he yelled to my back. "I don't take orders from nobody! Not even little princesses like you!"

"Easy," Jack said, putting his hands on Sawyer's chest and pushing him away. "Go and find something to do that'll help us."

"What ever you say, Doc," Sawyer said venomously. "You're the hero." I looked back at him, watching with a twinge of sadness as he walked away. But then I remembered that he was just a low-leveled pig that wanted nothing to do with us and everything to do with himself.

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


	7. Lil' King Kong

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, nor do I own the lyrics. It's The Charlatans and the song is Blackened Blue Eyes...**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

Being stranded on a desert island does have it's perks. First of all, you get to go trekking through the jungle without your brother near you. That is always amazing. Well, that's exactly what we were doing. It was Charlie, Kate, Shannon, Boone, Sawyer and I traipsing through the jungle to find somewhere the stupid transceiver thing could get a signal and then we could get off of this rock! But it also involved going up a mountain . . . which I was none to thrilled about.

"Can we take a break?" I whined, stopping in the middle of the "roadway."

"No. Keep moving," Sayid said, shoving me along. I rolled my eyes, glared at him and then continued to walk. The only reason why I wanted to stop was because my feet were killing me in the ill-fitting Converse I had found.

"I agree with Burnt Unit back there. I need a break at least," Sawyer said in that hick accent. Sayid rolled his eyes and started to say something.

"We can't. We need to get there before dark!" he commanded, continuing to walk but without me or Sawyer.

"All right. I'll make a deal with you," Sawyer said calmly, his blonde hair blowing in the light breeze and his green eyes lit up with mischief. "We'll keep going," of course he pointed at me, "if you check it now."

"I am not checking it now and we aren't making deals," Sayid said forcibly, turning around and beginning to walk. I started to walk behind him, but Sawyer grabbed my wrist quickly, making me stop. I tried to wrench my wrist away but he was too strong and I was kind of scared of him.

"Let go of me," I whispered under my breath, turning my pleading eyes up to him. He shook his head ever-so-slightly but I could see it. "Please," I pleaded again, desperately trying to get him off of my wrist.

"If I check the radio then we're not going to have enough-!" Sayid was cut off by a huge crash in the jungle. We stood there for a few seconds, not even daring to breathe we were so scared. Then a huge white bear lumbered through the jungle. I tried to get away from Sawyer, but he was holding onto my wrist too tightly.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, tugging against his hand and flying onto the ground. I inched my way away from him but it was too late. There was three gunshots and then a huge bear was on the ground, labored breathing forcing it's way into its lungs. "What the bloody hell is that?" I screamed, getting off the ground and running into the forest.

"Whoa there. What was it?" Charlie asked, his curiosity evident in his voice.

"I don't know. Something that was going to kill us," I said breathlessly, feeling my body shake. "If Sawyer hadn't killed it, then we would be dead right now. Both of us." How's that for trying to survive in life or death situations?

**XoXo**

**A/N: So, there it was. How was it? Tell me in review because that'll just make me feel good! Anyway, I like it, and this was just the prologue, so it'll just get better from there!**


End file.
